The Story of Two Frozen Hearts
by Miss Mistake Maker
Summary: Jack Frost was normally the guardian of fun, but when he goes to the kingdom of Arendelle, he finds another with the same curse. He finds another with a frozen heart. Elsa, The Ice Queen, rules her kingdom and finally has her powers under control. She is living the life she always wanted, especially now that she doesn't have to keep secrets. When the two collide, it could be chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's Story:

Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, was in her room making little snowflakes and she heard a sound on her door. It was 12:30 am! Who would be knocking on her door. She heard Anna's voice. "Elsa? I woke up from a nightmare. It was about you leaving again. I wanted to make sure you were still here." Elsa grabbed her satin turquoise robe and opened the door, covering her cotton snowman nightgown the best she could. "Anna, of course I'm here. It's just the boogie man coming to try and scare you." "Do you really believe in the boogie man?" "Of course not, Anna." There was a silence while Elsa held Anna in her arms like a caring big sister. She started singing "For The First Time In Forever." to Anna. After 20 minutes of soothing lullabies, Anna smiled. "Thank you Elsa. Good night. Love you!" Anna walked back to her room and Elsa smiled, rolling her eyes. As Elsa took off her robe, she looked out the window. The window pane became colder by the second. What was going on, Elsa thought. "I'm not doing this." She whispered to herself out loud. "This is a hallucination." Suddenly, a burst of gushing air came in, making the window fly open. "What's going on?" Elsa said to herself, out loud this time. She tried to push the window closed, but it put up a strong fight. "Who's doing this?" She froze the window shut and frost overcame the wall. There was writing on it. "Jack Frost? Isn't he a myth?" the writing continued. "No? That means" "Didn't exist? Not many people believe it until I do things like I just did." "Am I dreaming?" "No, you're not, your highness." "Please. Call me Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsat believe her eyes. I need to ask you , you ever felt like no one understood you? You were completely isolated and alone?I felt that way everyday until someone finally believed in me. You see, unless you believe in me, you can** t know the queen was going to have a baby. I made a couple of snowflake, special ones. I didnt give it much thought. It wasnt think I should tell you until you got older, but after the incident two months ago with that piece of scum, Hans, I knew it was time.s head was spinning. This was taking time to process. She took a deep breath.**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-family:  
Helvetica;"Elsa was pacing. "I'm sorry-" "Just don't, Jack." "Elsa, please! You were young! I couldn't tell you. I thought... I was afraid." "Anything else you want to tell me?" "You... Are immortal." "I'm what?!" "You live forever." Elsa's room began to freeze from her angry and nervousness. She held her temple and whispered to herself "Conceal,  
don't feel. Conceal, don't let it show." "No Elsa! Let it go!" "Do not tell me what to do! I am queen." "Elsa...  
please." She sighed and looked him in the eyes. it made his knees wobble slightly. The little girl that he practically created was standing in front of him, fully formed and voluptuous. He had a crush on her since he revisited her coronation. That was the first time he'd seen her since her accident when she was very young. He was head over heels for her at the moment he walked in, invisible to her.  
He thought of how gently he could hold her, rake his hands thru her hair and comfort her at times when she was stressed like this. As much as she had grown, he was still taller by 4 or 5 inches.  
"Elsa..." He whispered. She didn't let him finish. She just hugged him tight, crying a little. "Jack, I wish you were here the entire time! I wish you were here to hold me like now!" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px; font-family:  
Helvetica;"Jack petted Elsa's head carefully so he didn't make her braid any looser. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw that he was smiling. "Why are you smiling at me?" "Because you're an amazing, beautiful woman that I've had the pleasure of knowing since she was a new born. I have been your best friend since you could say my name... now, everyone, or all kids, believe in me!  
You were the first kid to believe in me, though." He smiled wider and chuckled. "Elsa, you are the most gorgeous human I have ever seen in all of my years." Elsa's eyes widened as he said this and she blushed a rosy red. "Thank you, Jack. You're the only person who has never been afraid of me." "Elsa..." "Yes, Jack?"  
"I-I..." Just as Jack was about to admit his love to Elsa, he felt sudden fear. Fear! It was Pitch Black. He knew it, he felt it.  
Elsa got straighter and looked at him curiously. "What Jack?"  
"Shhhh... Just stay behind me." "O-Ok." She stood behind him and got very scared. "No no no! Don't be scared, Elsa. He will feel it." "Who?" "The Boogey Man." "He's real?" "Yes.  
And evil, cruel, and bad. Pitch! If you're here, show yourself!"/p 


End file.
